052714-Ryspor-Beau
01:20 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering gregar1ousTroubadour GT at 13:20 -- 01:20 CA: Hello... 01:21 GT: ~Oh, Beav, hello. To what do I owe the pleaʃvre?~ 01:21 CA: being bored mostly... 01:21 CA: we haven't left to fight the queen yet... 01:21 CA: so I was hoping SOMEONE was doing SOMETHING to further some quest... 01:23 CA: You... have been doing something right?... 01:23 GT: ~Mainly battling, exploring templeʃ, and having exiʃtential criʃeʃ.~ 01:23 CA: that is a very big range of happenings... 01:31 GT: ~Indeed.~ 01:31 CA: tell me about this temple, if you don't mind... 01:32 GT: ~It'ʃ highly intereʃting in natvre. I've actvally ʃeen it before, near my hive. It appearʃ to be compoʃed of a ʃerieʃ of roomʃ devoted to...vʃ, apparently.~ 01:33 CA: oh... 01:33 CA: that... is interesting... 01:33 CA: do you know which room was.. mine?... 01:36 GT: ~I have a ʃvʃpicion, yeʃ.~ 01:36 CA: oh?... 01:37 GT: ~It waʃ vnclear, bvt there waʃ a moʃaic in a particvlar room that waʃ reminiʃcent of yov. In addition, the altar had wax and ʃome ʃort of glowing liqvid, which fit what I know of yovr land.~ 01:37 GT: ~There waʃ an...odd inʃcription above the moʃaic, thovgh.~ 01:38 CA: what did it say?... 01:38 GT: ~"Thoʃe who feared freedom, and ʃo ʃovght to be ʃlaveʃ."~ 01:38 CA: hmm... 01:39 CA: That is interesting... 01:40 GT: ~There waʃ a ʃimilar inʃcription in each room, thovgh it varied each time. I'd like to go back and attempt to identify the ownerʃ of each room if I have the time.~ 01:41 CA: hmm... 01:41 CA: And what's this about an existianal crisis?... 01:42 GT: ~Nothing important, don't worry abovt it.~ 01:47 GT: ~I met a rather...intereʃting character in the temple, and ʃhe ʃpoke abovt thingʃ that have had me thinking, that'ʃ all.~ 01:47 CA: oh?... 01:47 CA: like an npc?... 01:47 GT: ~...Yeʃ.~ 01:47 CA: ... 01:48 CA: Whatever she said, I can assure you she was probably trying to mess with you... 01:48 GT: ~I dovbt it, ʃomehow. ʃhe ʃeemed fairly trvʃtworthy.~ 01:48 GT: ~And ʃhe made ʃome very convincing argvmentʃ.~ 01:50 CA: If it's messing with your head, it's best to try and slice it up... 01:50 CA: figurativly... 01:51 GT: ~ʃlice it vp? What do yov mean by that?~ 01:51 CA: Instead of contemplating what she said on a whole, look at it in little pieces... 01:53 GT: ~ʃo, for inʃtance, if I fovnd ovt we were all characterʃ in a video game aʃ Doir ʃiggeʃted, I wovld...focvʃ on my individval experienceʃ? I'm ʃtill ʃomewhat confvʃed aʃ to how one wovld go abovt that.~ 01:53 GT: ~ʃvggeʃted, ʃorry.~ 01:54 CA: ... 01:55 CA: If I were to do that, I'd have to know exactly what happened... 01:56 GT: ~I don't know, it'ʃ a hypothetical ʃcenario. Perhapʃ I broke throvgh a 'fovrth wall' or ʃomething, thovgh goodneʃʃ knowʃ how THAT wovld happen. A fovrth wall iʃn't even a phyʃical object.~ 01:56 CA: I'm actually sort of offended... 01:57 GT: ~Offended?~ 01:57 CA: You really think I'd fall for a "hypothetically what if what happened, happened" trick?... 01:58 GT: ~Trick? I honeʃtly don't have any idea what yov're talking abovt.~ 01:59 CA: ... fine ok... 01:59 CA: HYPOTETICALLY... 01:59 CA: I'd tell you that it was probably another fucked up NPC who's bent on ruining your mind... 01:59 CA: Just because she said stuff doesn't make it true... 02:01 GT: ~Look, thiʃ iʃ honeʃtly jvʃt a hypothetical ʃcenario. I really don't vnderʃtand why yov're treating it aʃ real. I think if a revelation aʃ major aʃ that were revealed to me I wovld be a good deal more vpʃet.~ 02:02 CA: Did I not say hypothetically?... 02:03 GT: ~Yov ʃaid 'HYPOTHETICALLY'. The ʃarcaʃm waʃ very mvch implicit.~ 02:03 CA: look do you want help with your hypothetical crisis or not... 02:04 GT: ~Not if yov're going to take thiʃ attitvde abovt it, no. I waʃ ʃimply trying to provide an example, and yov latch onto it aʃ if it'ʃ the goʃpel trvth, becavʃe it'ʃ 'obviovʃ' I'm hiding ʃomething.~ 02:05 CA: ok look... 02:05 CA: let's start from the beggining... 02:05 CA: hypothetically (no saracsm)... 02:06 CA: you met a woman behind a physical fourth wall... 02:06 CA: and she said crazy stuff to you and you're freaking out about it... 02:07 CA: right?... 02:09 GT: ~That iʃ accvrate, yeʃ, except for the 'ʃolid fovrth wall' bit. Honeʃtly, it waʃ jvʃt a hallway hidden inʃide the temple.~ 02:11 CA: In which room?... 02:12 GT: ~I firʃt noticed it in my room. There were eyeholeʃ in the moʃaic. I, ah, I attempted to kick the moʃaic in initially, which did not go aʃ planned, and then teleported paʃt it into the hallway.~ 02:13 CA: perhaps the hallway appears behind the room that belongs to the person... 02:14 CA: did you notice anything else weird in your room? That you didn't see in the other ones?... 02:14 GT: ~I noticed that the longer I remained in the room, the clearer and ʃharper my moʃaic became. There waʃ no ʃvch effect in the other roomʃ.~ 02:14 CA: hmm... 02:15 CA: I wish I could see this temple myself... 02:15 CA: I would like to see my own room... 02:15 GT: ~Yeʃ, I imagine the temple will definitely warrant fvrther inveʃtigation.~ 02:16 CA: Sadly, it seems it's on your world, so it's your team exclusive... 02:17 GT: ~Well, keep in mind the aʃtrolabe allowʃ vʃ to viʃit all landʃ. It'ʃ entirely poʃʃible yov covld viʃit LOLWAT if yov ʃo chooʃed.~ 02:17 CA: but is investigating this temple really worth going out of the way?... 02:19 GT: ~I'd ʃay it iʃ. I'd think the nvmberʃ over each of ovr room deʃerve ʃome thovght at the very leaʃt.~ 02:19 CA: What was my number?... 02:19 GT: ~Ten. Mine waʃ fovr.~ 02:19 CA: 10...... 02:20 CA: that number doesn't hold much in relevance to me... 02:20 GT: ~There were 21 in total, inclvding zero.~ 02:20 CA: 21 including 0... 02:21 CA: Maybe a rating system?... 02:21 GT: ~Poʃʃibly? I'm rather pleaʃed with my poʃition, then, haha.~ 02:21 CA: Some sort of "most powerful" or "most valuable"... 02:21 CA: but I doubt that honestly... 02:22 CA: if it was I'd be muuuuch lower... 02:22 GT: ~Don't ʃay that, Beav. Yov're one of the clevereʃt and kindeʃt people I know.~ 02:22 CA: Doens't make me very powerful though... 02:23 GT: ~It makeʃ yov fairly valvable, thovgh.~ 02:23 CA: the greatest mind cannot block a bullet to the skull... 02:23 GT: ~Bvt it can prevent the bvllet from being ʃhot in the firʃt place.~ 02:25 CA: If only I had a mind like that... 02:25 GT: ~Yov do, thovgh! That'ʃ what I'm trying to convey here.~ 02:26 CA: I fear you vastly over-estimate my skills... 02:27 CA: I am a 13 year old girl who lived a priveleged life and went to a prissy private school. I got slightly above average grades, and had an obsession with chess... 02:28 CA: I was transported into a world where I pretended like I knew what I was doing because everyone else was just as lost... 02:28 CA: My girlfriend is tortured endlessly, and I have seen countless friends die... 02:29 CA: I am a lost little girl who was mistaken for a war general... 02:30 CA: I have what has to be the least control over my powers of anyone in the game... 02:30 CA: So I want to know... why does everyone think I am so powerful?... 02:31 GT: ~Becavʃe yov care. Yov helped me throvgh the ʃitvation with Joʃʃik. Yov liʃtened and vnderʃtood when I told yov abovt Libby. Yov may have been miʃtaken for a war general, bvt damn if yov don't do an excellent job filling thoʃe ʃhoeʃ. Yovr 'girlfriend' loveʃ yov dearly. Yovr friendʃ think the world of yov.~ 02:32 GT: ~Yovr power may not be that of the phyʃical kind, or even the mental variety, bvt I know for certain yovr power moʃt definitely lieʃ in yovr determination to help everyone and ʃee vʃ throvgh to the bitter end, no matter what it takeʃ.~ 02:32 GT: ~That ʃort of power iʃ very rare indeed, Beav.~ 02:32 GT: ~And it iʃ the moʃt preciovʃ thing in the world.~ 02:35 CA: Your words are kind, but determination will not help us... 02:35 CA: Determination will not weild a blade or guide a solider... 02:36 CA: and if it can't do that, what good will it do?... 02:37 GT: ~Determination iʃ what keepʃ the blade ʃwinging even if all hope iʃ loʃt. Determination iʃ what gvideʃ the ʃoldier when hiʃ commander iʃ gone. Determination iʃ that which pvʃheʃ vʃ to keep going, even when all elʃe iʃ gone.~ 02:40 CA: But that does nothing when the determinator is dead before she's needed... 02:40 CA: I'm not strong enough to survive to the bitter end... 02:41 GT: ~That'ʃ what Doir thinkʃ, too. Everyone'ʃ ʃo peʃʃimiʃtic lately.~ 02:41 CA: Doir is strong... 02:41 CA: he has Dina... 02:41 CA: and if I'm correct, he will be unstoppable in the future... 02:42 GT: ~He certainly doeʃn't think ʃo. He believeʃ he'ʃ vʃeleʃʃ, and iʃ going to be killed off becavʃe he'ʃ ʃimply an idiotic teenager.~ 02:43 CA: He fits into a classic trope of "beware the idiot"... 02:43 CA: everyone believe he is weak and won't survive, even he himself does, but then he gets a sick nasty power up and is the most powerful person in the series... 02:46 GT: ~Bvt life doeʃn't work like that, doeʃ it? ʃometimeʃ thingʃ jvʃt don't work ovt. He'ʃ evidently going to die, becavʃe he haʃn't contribvted to the team at all. All he'ʃ good for iʃ moral ʃvpport, right? What can comedy do to help a team?~ 02:47 CA: he seems to forget how helpful he's been then... 02:47 CA: like at the smokestack, or how Dina became a thing in the first place... 02:48 CA: Doir and his contributions to the team have been very important indeed... 02:48 CA: comedy is the very least important thing he's contributed... 02:48 GT: ~What wovld yov ʃay to him if he waʃ here now, then?~ 02:48 CA: His hacking skills for one... 02:49 CA: You aren't gonna tell me Doir's secretly behind you looking at our conversation right?... 02:49 GT: ~He iʃ not. Yov have my word.~ 02:50 CA: I would probably tell him to take a look at everything he's done in this game as a whole... 02:50 CA: When you're facing a problem, you slice it up... 02:51 CA: but when you have sliced up good things, you need to add them together... 02:53 GT: ~That'ʃ excellent advice, I wovld ʃay.~ 02:53 CA: I sort of feel like Doir's gonna see this somehow... 02:54 GT: ~Moʃt likely, yeʃ. Perhapʃ not in the way yov think, thovgh.~ 02:54 CA: Then in what way?... 02:56 GT: ~Well, yov know him. He'll likely wheedle the information ovt of ʃomeone.~ 02:56 CA: you most likely... 02:56 GT: ~IN ANY CAʃE, I have a ʃmall bit of advice for yov, in actval fact.~ 02:56 CA: oh?... 02:57 GT: ~Take a look at everything yov've done in thiʃ game aʃ a whole. When yov're facing a problem, yov ʃlice it vp, bvt when yov have ʃliced vp good thingʃ, yov need to add them together.~ 02:57 CA: Ah... 02:57 CA: I see what you're trying to do... 02:57 CA: but it sort of fails... 02:57 CA: when I don't have as many contributions as other players... 02:58 GT: ~The advice ʃtill ʃtandʃ. Yov vndereʃtimate yovr worth, Beav.~ 02:59 CA: You can ask Nate... 02:59 CA: he can vouch for how uselss I am... 02:59 GT: ~Nate ʃbapped and attempted to kill everyone over Doir ʃalʃa dancing with hiʃ mateʃprit.~ 03:00 CA: He's also the most powerful person on the team... 03:00 GT: ~In addition, he'ʃ fairly cavʃtic, aʃ yov well know. I'd take hiʃ diatribeʃ with a grain of ʃalt.~ 03:00 CA: He has very strong points however... 03:02 GT: ~For example?~ 03:02 CA: When we were in the core of lotac, I was more trouble than I was worth... 03:03 CA: I couldn't damage any of the spiders much, wasted time, and I was the reason Sami went grimdark... 03:06 GT: ~Well, I know very little abovt the incident, bvt I'm ʃvre yov weren't intentionally attempting to cavʃe it.~ 03:06 CA: Ok so... 03:06 CA: there was this lever... 03:07 CA: that when you pulled it, the gears spun... 03:07 CA: and it had different speeds... 03:07 CA: the plan was to pull the lever and kill all the spiders by mashing them with the gears... 03:07 CA: I pulled the lever, then Kate froze time so that I could get away... 03:08 CA: I didn't get away fast enough... 03:08 CA: The time freeze wore off and I was shot into the air by the recoil... 03:08 CA: If I had hit the ground, I would be dead... 03:08 CA: Sami used her paint magic to catch me, but ran out of color as a result... 03:09 CA: and because of that, she went grimdark... 03:09 GT: ~And Nate remindʃ yov of thiʃ?~ 03:09 GT: ~Freqvently?~ 03:10 CA: Every now and then... 03:10 CA: "While I was fighting you were fucking around drinking coffee"... 03:10 GT: ~...What other pointʃ doeʃ he make?~ 03:12 CA: Does it really matter?... 03:13 GT: ~Yeʃ, it doeʃ.~ 03:13 GT: ~I'm ʃorry if I'm being overly pvʃhy.~ 03:16 CA: Besides, it's gotten better... 03:17 CA: I've started helping him with his problems... 03:17 GT: ~...I ʃee.~ 03:20 CA: other than this "determination" you claim I have, I have provided nothing to the team... 03:23 GT: ~And there'ʃ nothing I can ʃay to convince yov otherwiʃe?~ 03:24 CA: You're welcome to try, I'm not stupid enough to not take my own advice... 03:24 CA: it's very possible there are contributions I have forgotten... 03:25 GT: ~I've BEEN trying, Beav.~ 03:25 GT: ~And I think yov'll find that when preʃented with yovr own advice, yov ʃvmmarily diʃmiʃʃed it.~ 03:26 GT: ~I've ʃaid my piece, I ʃvppoʃe. I ʃhovld moʃt likely ʃee if Ltaa needʃ me for battle planning.~ 03:26 CA: Ryspor... 03:26 GT: ~Goodbye, Beav. I wiʃh I covld help yov to ʃee that yov're not nearly aʃ vʃeleʃʃ aʃ yov claim.~ 03:27 -- gregar1ousTroubadour GT ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 15:27 -- 03:27 CA: thank you... for trying... 03:27 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering gregar1ousTroubadour GT at 15:27 --